koffandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Joe Higashi
Joe Higashi (ジョー・ヒガシ, Jō Higashi or 東丈, Higashi Jō) is a character in both the ''Fatal Fury'' and The King of Fighters series, used mainly for comic relief. He is currently dating Lilly Kane, a relationship which her brother greatly disapproves. His official nickname is The Young Champ of Muay Thai. In Gamest's 1997 Heroes Collection, Joe was voted as the staff's thirty-ninth favorite character. He shared the spot with four other characters, including Fatal Fury character, Jin Chonrei, and Street Fighter character, Zangief. In the character popularity poll on Neo Geo Freak's website, he was voted as the second favorite character with a total of 3,654 votes. Story Fatal Fury Although Joe's place of origin is Japan, he spent the majority of his time in Thailand, where he trained Muay Thai. It was through his victories that he earned the nickname "Hurricane Upper" Joe Higashi. He seems to have a running gag of sorts where his legend is "just beginning" in his endings throughout the series. After Joe earned his title as the Muay Thai champion, he heads to South Town to prove himself in the King of Fighters tournament. On his way, he spots Andy and Terry Bogard, who were on the hunt for their father's killer, Geese Howard. As soon as he informs them that Geese is hosting the tournament, they became steadfast companions. In the tournament, he met with a bitter Hwa Jai and was able to defeat him. After this, they eventually became friends and rivals back in Thailand. In his ending for Fatal Fury 2, he also avenged Hwa's defeat by Wolfgang Krauser. Before the events of Fatal Fury 3, he learns about the Jin brothers and Ryuji Yamazaki, and asks Hwa to come with him to South Town. Sometime after these events, he humorously takes Lilly Kane away from her brother since Geese was out of action. As a call back to this, Billy "rescues" her in his ''Real Bout'' ending. In the Garou: Mark of the Wolves timeline, Joe was busy protecting his title in the Muay Thai championship. According to Akihiko Ureshino's personal blog, he gained an apprentice in the yet to be released Mark of the Wolves sequel from the old SNK team. Her name, as mentioned by Terry and Andy in a original story, was "Kuan" (クアン) and she even had a finished idle sprite. Her age wasn't particularly stated, though he comments that she was a particularly "cute lady". Although she has yet to appear in any games, she first meets Joe in his profile story for The King of Fighters XII. She is a thief who tries to pickpocket Joe. Impressed with her top class physical strength and her daring, he immediately dubs her his disciple and inspires the girl to live a new life learning Muay Thai. The King of Fighters Joe is a mainstay of Terry's team throughout most of the King of Fighters tournaments. He is often the motivating factor in getting Terry and Andy to join with him as a team. In this series, he developed somewhat of a rivalry with King. Joe is seen taunting her with his Muay Thai belt in The King of Fighters '98. In The King of Fighters 2001, he enters the tournament with hopes to use the prize money to keep a gym from closing down. He is absent from ''KoF XI'' because a Muay Thai tournament is being held at the same time. Wanting to live their old times together as a team, the trio agree to meet up once more. Before the tournament, Joe is annoyed by both of his teammates being late for their meeting. Knowing Hwa Jai's entry with Kim Kaphwan and upset by Terry's carefree attitude, an intoxicated Joe vents his frustrations against the team leader in a sparring match in Paopao Cafe. In his team's ending, he humorously gets his congratulation kiss from the same infatuated male fan (now even more effeminate than before, to the point of crossdressing) whose life he saved in his team's 2003 ending. Personality At first, Joe was a stoic character who lived for fighting and training. As time passed, he became a pretty goofy man who self-proclaims himself to be a genius with mostly everything. He doesn't take battles as seriously as the Bogards, but he loves to fight. If Joe could, he would fight every fighter he sees. He loves the spotlight and the glory of victory. Powers *'Multiple Attacks:' Joe can punch several times with incredible speed. *'Energy strikes:' Joe can infuse his strikes with chi energy, being able to cause more damage than normal. *'Explosive strikes:' Joe can deliver a punch of tremendous strength that generates explosive force upon contact. He has also shown to causing small explosions with some of his super moves, such as his Tiger Kick. *'Aerokinesis:' Joe has shown some limited aerokinesis, the power of controlling air and wind. **'Hurricane:' With an uppercut, he can create a small hurricane that moves forward. He named this attack Hurricane Upper. The stronger version is Screw Upper, a tornado-like vortex that can cause severe damage to his opponents. He also has a SDM that is an even stronger version of the Screw Upper: the Double Cyclone, which is seen in numerous Dream Match games such as Capcom vs. SNK 2 and The King of Fighters 2002. Skills *'Survival:' Joe learned his way to survive in Thailand's jungles. Fighting Style Joe uses traditional Muay Thai moves. Music *'Chotto Koikki na Kenka Yarou (A Somewhat Stylish Brawling Punk)' - Fatal Fury: King of Fighters, shared with Terry and Andy Bogard *'Thai Nanbu no Tsutaetai Atarashii Shi' - Fatal Fury 2, Fatal Fury Special *'Wani no Mi' - Fatal Fury 3, Real Bout Fatal Fury *'Thai Nanbu ni Tsutawatta Sp no Shi' - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special and Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 *'Napolitan Blues' - The King of Fighters '94 *'Club M ~Flute in the Sky~' - The King of Fighters '95 *'Big Shot' - The King of Fighters '96 *'The River' - Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition *'Kurikinton' - The King of Fighters '98, The King of Fighters 2002 *'176th Street' - The King of Fighters '99 *'Terry 115' - The King of Fighters 2000 *'All OK!' - The King of Fighters 2001 *'Prolongation' - The King of Fighters 2003 *'Wild Street' - The King of Fighters XIII *'Street Dancer' - The King of Fighters XIII (when the music is set to "Type B", console version only, also shared with Terry and Andy Bogard) *'Sun Shine Glory' - The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match *'Muay Thai' - Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *'Sharakusee ze' - Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture Voice Actors * Katsuhisa Namase - Fatal Fury (2+Special); The King of Fighters '94 * Nobuyuki Hiyama - Fatal Fury 3~present * Masaaki Satake - Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf * Jason Gray-Stanford - animated films (English voice) * Greg Irwin - The King of Fighters XII (English voice) * Kazuki Yao - Dengeki Bunko drama CD series Live Action Actors *Benny Wong - Fatal Fury Special live action commercials Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury 2 * Fatal Fury Special * The King of Fighters '94 * Fatal Fury 3: Road to the Final Victory * The King of Fighters '95 * Real Bout Fatal Fury * The King of Fighters '96 * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special: Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * The King of Fighters '97 * The King of Fighters: Kyo * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * The King of Fighters '98 * Fatal Fury: Wild Ambition * Fatal Fury: First Contact * The King of Fighters '99 * Capcom vs. SNK Pro * Capcom vs. SNK 2 * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters EX * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters 2003 * The King of Fighters Neowave * The King of Fighters XII * The King of Fighters XIII * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf * Garou Densetsu Special *Garou Densetsu Sougeki Mobile Appearances * Days of Memories (fourth and ninth title) - unplayable; text only cameo in the fourth * Garou Densetsu vs Fighter's History Dynamite - boss character, Garou Densetsu side * SNK Dream Battle Cameo Appearances * The King of Fighters XI - during the Fatal Fury team's ending * KOF: Maximum Impact 2 - background cameo * SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos - passing mention in Terry's ending * Athena On Stage - during mini-game * The King of Fighters (pachinko) * The King of Fighters 2 * KOF Sky Stage - in-text cameo in Terry's ending Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *Fatal Fury: The Motion Picture See also *Joe Higashi/Gallery Cards Sprites Gallery Image:Joehff1.jpg|''Fatal Fury'' artwork. Image:Joe-ffspecial.jpg|''Fatal Fury Special'' artwork. Image:Joehigashi-rbs.jpg|''Fatal Fury Rebout'' Special artwork. Image:Joe-i9.jpg|''The King of Fighters '99'' artwork. Image:Joehigashi-2000.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2000'' artwork. Image:Joe-hq3.jpg|''The King of Fighters 2001'' artwork. Image:Kof12-joe-higashi.jpg|''The King of Fighters XII'' artwork. Category:Characters Category:King of Fighters Characters Category:Fatal Fury Characters Category:SNK vs Capcom Characters Category:Days of Memories Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in March Category:Muay Thai practitioners